Character Guide
When playing Dance Central, each song is coupled with a default dancer. It is possible to select a prefered dancer before starting a song. Miss Aubrey *'Nationality:' Caucasian *'Language(s)': English *'Appeaerances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Lu$h-Crew *'Notes:' Tends to be a snob. Mo *'Nationality:' African American *'Language(s):' English *'Appearances:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Notes:' Mo doesn't show his eyes but his nose or mouth in Dance Central but finally does in'' Dance Central 2''. Maccoy *'Nationality: '''Caucasian *'Language:' English *'Crew:' D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearances:'' Dance Central, Dance Central 3'' *'''Notes: Everyone expects Maccoy to drop a glass beaker in chemistry, but no one expects him to dance as well as he does. Dare *'Nationality:' Japanese, although she speaks an English accent *'Language:' English *'Crew:' D-Coy (What Lima said: "Dare and MacCoy had to be rescued.") *'Appearences:' Dance Central, Dance Central 3 *'Notes:' She's a fashionista who loves partying and recover from parties very fast. Glitch *'Nationality:' Korean American *'Language:' English *'Appearances:' Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Hi-Def *'Notes:' He is Mo's dance partner in Hi Def. Taye *'Nationality:' African American *'Language:' English *'Appearences:' Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and'' Dance Central 3''and just dance1,2,3,4 *'Crew:' Flash4ward *'Notes:' Taye is Li'l T's older sister. Oblio *'Nationality: '''Asian *'Language': English *'Appearances:'' Dance Central, Dance Central 3'' *'''Crew: M.O.C.-Elite *'Notes': Oblio likes to ride on a motorcycle. Angel *'Nationality: '''Puerto Rican/Mexican (Latino) *'Language(s):' Spanish, English *'Appearances:' ''Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Lu$h-Crew *'Notes:' Angel is cocky, but his dancing cancels that out. Emilia *'Nationality: '''Italian American *'Language:' English *'Appearances: Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3'' *'Crew:' Riptide Crew *'Hometown: '''United States *'Notes': Emilia is very active. She enjoys dancing and she is always up for a challenge. Eliot *'Language:' English *'Home:' Dr. Tan's Estate *'Appearances:' ''Dance Central *'Crew: None' *'Notes: '''Eliot likes to dance anything he wants. A friendly robot that trys to reach his goals. Bodie *'Nationality:' Caucasian *'Language:' English *'Appareances: Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 *'''Hometown: United States *'Crew:' Riptide Crew *'Notes:' Bodie likes to play basketball. Li'l T *'Nationality:' African American *'Language:' English *'''Appareances: Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3'' *'Crew:' Flash4ward *'Notes:' Li'l T is Taye's younger sister. Jaryn *'Nationality: '''Caucasian *'Language:' English *'Appareances': ''Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Notes: '''Jaryn is partners with her brother, Kerith. Kerith *'Nationality: Caucasian *'''Language: English *'Appareances: 'Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Glitterati *'Notes:' Kerith is partners with his sister, Jaryn. CYPH-78 (Makuro) *'Language:' English *'Appareances:' Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3 *'Created at:' TanDance Industries *'Crew:' D-CYPHER *'Notes:' CYPH-78 was built by Dr. Tan. A friendly robot that trys to reach his goals. CYPH-56 (Sakura) *'Language:' English *'Appareances:' Dance Central 2 *'Created at': TanDance Industries *'Crew: '''D-CYPHER *'Notes:' CYPH-56 was built by Dr. Tan. A friendly robot that trys to reach her goals. CYPH-ELITE (BERNICE) *'Language: English *'''Appareances: Dance Central 2 *'Created at:' TanDance Industries *'Crew:' D-CYPHER-ELITE *'Notes:' CYPH-ELITE was built by Dr. Tan. A friendly robot that trys to reach her goals. Dr. Tan *'Nationality:' Asian *'Appareances:' Dance Central (Outro only/Non playable),'' Dance Central 2'', and Dance Central 3 *'Language:' English *'Business': TanDance Industries *'Crew:' D-CYPHER-ELITE (Dance Central 2), M.O.C.-Elite (Dance Central 3) *'Notes:' Dr. Tan has been watching you dance. Main antagonist of Dance Central 2 and Dance Central 3. ''Ttiw Tolrep (Shinju) *''Nationality: Asian *''Language: Doesn't speak'' *''Appareances: Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3'' *''Crew: Ninja Crew'' *''Notes: Ttiw Tolrep is not Oblio acording to the website. Plus if comunnity reaches 10.000 Facebook fans using the Challenge App you could use the ninja crew.'' Kichi *'Nationality': Asian *'Language': Doesn't speak *'Appareances': Dance Central, Dance Central 2, and Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Ninja Crew *'Notes': If the community reaches 10.000 Facebook fans using the Challenge App you could use the ninja crew. Marcos *'Language': Does not speak, but garble *'Appareances': Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 *'Crew': Icon Crew *'Notes': Marcos has a black face and white cap and suit. Frenchy *'Language': Does not speak, but garble *'Appareances':'' Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3'' *'Crew': Icon Crew *'Notes': Frenchy has a white face and black cap and suit. Makuro *'Language': English *'Appareances': Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 *'Crew:' Radtek Crew *'Notes:' Makuro is a blue robot who likes to do DJ. He appeared to be short MacCoy. Sakura *'Language': English *'Appareances': Dance Central 2, Dance Central 3 *'Crew: '''Radtek Crew *'Notes': Sakura is a cherry blossom robot who likes to keep her secrets. She appeared to be short Dare. Also, she's a robot designed for girls made from ToyQuest. Link: http://ww2.toyquest.com/sakura/ Rasa *'Nationality': Brazilian (Latino) *'Appareances': ''Dance Central 3 *'Language:' English *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Notes:' Rasa's the leader of DCI. He's also the voice behind the boom box . Lima *'Nationality': Brazilian (Latina) *'Appareances:' Dance Central 3 *'Language': English *'Crew:' DCI Crew *'Notes: '''Lima is the assistant of Rasa. M.O.C.-78 *'Language:' English *'Appareances': ''Dance Central 3 *'Created at:' TanDance Industries *'Crew:' M.O.C. *'Notes:' M.O.C.-78 was a new robot built by Dr. Tan. M.O.C.-56 *'Language': English *'Appareances': Dance Central 3 *'Created at:' TanDance Industries *'Crew:' M.O.C. *'Notes:' M.O.C.-56 was a new robot built by Dr. Tan. Info